The Redemption
by Deathtroll
Summary: After a dragon attacks Candor a lone survivor leaves to get her life back on track or to get revenge but I't won't be as easy as she thought... rating may change in later chapters
1. Burned Spirits

**Hi this is Deathtroll and this is my first fanfic so please don't send any death threats yet! Also Runescape is the property of Jadex Entertainment.**

* * *

Burned Spirits

*Dream*

there was complete and utter darkness the god Zaros came into view he started speaking "Glenior is changing.. once during the first of the ages mankind was in unison, after the god, Guthix brought humanity to this realm, but until the end of the third age then humanity wasn't united any-more it became a loose confederation of states often at war, now however the realm is ruled not by kings nor republics but clans three of these clans have emerged as contenders to take over the world, one being The Wasteland Kings a clan made out of the worst rapists, murderers and child killers, the other is the Legion of Valor with some of the strongest fighters in the realm on their ranks, and they never, ever say the word "Retreat" and the last being the Knights of the Mask sporting the most advanced gear of this realm, allowing them prominence over the air and the sea but they have the most advanced defense systems in the realm, meaning that any attempts to capture their territory will be blasted to pieces and if they get past that they will be be eviscerated by the guards of the mask none are sure if they are human are not but they seem to lack emotions even emotions such as anger, agony or of joy they just kill the opponent without remorse no matter what race, age, Mental and physical state they just killed which bring us on to the leader of the Knights of the Mask, known only as the Masked Mage a gifted combatant in ranged magic,melee and psychic combats it has been rumored that he defeated an entire battalion of Wasteland Kings' soldiers without being hurt at all but now they are at a stale mate, only two individuals can change the course of this world but I do not know who they are but I will look around with great interest mortal." the god disappeared,

* 1 hour later*

The smoke blew gently in the breeze as there was only death, destruction and a lot of fire was left and only one living could have been spotted, and that thing wasn't a man or a common beast because it was a dragon it marvelled at its work while searching for any survivors. There was one survivor that was hiding under what remained of a tent. This girl couldn't off been older than sixteen years old and had long hair with a fringe that was coloured blood red, she looked like she had been burnt which she had because at one point she dodged the dragons fire but she barley dodged and had several burn marks round her legs and face, her name was Destiny Death-Stalker. As the dragon left the area Destiny left her cover and searched for some weapons she only found a iron short sword and a long bow with twenty bronze arrows after a bit more searching she said "well I better get out of here before the dragon comes back, I sure hope I don't run into it again." With a frown on her burnt face, she eventually decided to head south.

* * *

**Chapter one completed with an add on, so who are these individuals keep reading' and find out.**


	2. Metal to Metal

**The is my second fanfic chapter and also about the quickness I wrote most of this chapter the night before I first published this story anyway Runescape is the property of Jadex Entertainment.**

* * *

Metal to Metal

There was sparks flying as another fight in the dual arena went to a close, this battle was fought by two men one called Alexander Fire-Lance a young seventeen year old with pitch black fringed hair wearing iron plate legs and iron chain body wielding two very deadly steel battle axes and the other was a bald guy named Joe who was wearing iron plate legs and body, wielding a iron kite shield and a iron long sword. Joe was tacking a battering as he desperately held his kite shield in a way where is arm could of been broken if the shield was to be forced away, at the same time he was trying to reach his long sword which was half a meter although he knew that if he ran he would be sliced apart by Alexander and his dual wield axes, Alex decided to stop striking the sides of the shield and go for the top but just before he aimed the axes at the top Joe made a break for his sword but just as he started to run one of Alexander's axes hit the unamoured part of the leg armour at the back near the thighs cutting half of Joe's left leg clean off leaving him bleeding gallons of blood in one deadly and quite fatal strike, after that he surrendered and was carried on a stretcher by two mildly attractive nurses "stereotypes," Alexander quickly thought to himself "better get out of here before I end up like Joe," he added just as he started to leave the dual arena he spotted a beautiful girl in the corner of his eye the beautiful girl was wearing leather armour that fit her almost like a second layer of skin, had a long bow with thirty bronze arrows and a iron short sword in her scabbard, the girl had long blood red hair with a fringe and couldn't off been older than sixteen years old, the girl then said "I seen what you did in the dual arena it was quite a nice show,"

"Yeah but I never meant to do the bloody cutting off the leg thing,"

"Anyway I'd guess you are leaving the Duel Arena now, mind if I come with you?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't mind, by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Destiny Death-Stalker, but you can call me Destiny, your name?"

"Mine is Alexander Fire-Lance but you can call me Alexander."Alexander said he and his new friend who he had a slight crunch on but never admitted it Destiny was one their way out of the Dual arena.

* * *

**Yahoo**** second chapter done by the way I'm not exactly good at making action scenes. By the way the posh names where the only names I could think of at the time.**

**Any way read and review, OR ELSE**


	3. A Wild Night

**Hello this is Warlego10 with another chapter to the semi awesome story the Redemption which will be the first in my "the god wars" saga anyway read this story. If you can guess the plot of this chapter well done grab a cookie, donut or waffle. Runescape is the property of Jadex Entertainment. Read on my friends, read on**

* * *

A Wild Night

The sun was slowly vanishing as Destiny and Alexander here where running towards Dranyor village of course that is where they wanted to go to stay for the night but the gods had thrown several werewolves at them so they were running for their young lives while Destiny take a couple of pot shots at the werewolves but she was running out of arrows "look on the bright side," Alexander said

"What is the bright side? We are running for our lives right now."

"At least you killed one of them."

"I think I see a wall there we could jump over it,"

"Yeah but they can easily jump over it as well."

"So we stab the werewolves in the while they're jumping over the walls."

"But what are we going to do after we jump over the walls and there are a couple more werewolves?"

"I thought you were one not to think things though!"

"Enough chat we need to get over that wall, NOW!"

"That's what she said."

They then jumped over the wall then at that point Destiny then realized the sign but decided to ignore it and stab two werewolves one with the iron short sword the other with a bronze arrow, while Alexander sliced two werewolves heads open with his dual wield steel battle axes at that point another pack came of nowhere forcing them to retreat after a lot of running away they got to a small pack of grizzly bears at that point the bears and werewolves engaged in furious combat giving Destiny and Alexander time to retreat the point where they got to a safe distance away, an arrow landed by their feet Destiny and Alexander looked at where the arrows came form only to see some guy with short brown hair with a maple longbow wearing full green d' hide and he had a glint of insanity "you are all goanna die!" he shouted before laughing manically

"Oh perfect a maniac with a longbow," Alexander mumbled before dodging the next shot from the maniac.

"This may be a bad time to mention but I think we are in the wilderness."

"Oh now you mention that,"

"I was busy killing and running away from those werewolves to point that out!"

"We'd better get out of here before that maniac kills us, that means now."

Alexander and Destiny ran uphill only then to remember about those werewolves who seem to have easily killed the grizzly bears they turned back to the maniac and prepared to fight him, as he drew a mithril scimitar he then charged while roaring like a starved and mad beast on a hunt, while Alexander raised his dual steel battle axes then stood in a defensive pose and Destiny reached into one of her boots compartments and pulled out two custom sharpened throwing knifes and held them in her left hand at the same time pulling her iron short sword out form her scabbard and held it in her right hand in a aggressive pose and prepared her aim keeping her dark green eyes on the maniacs left eye as that was where she had the best chance of hitting, as the fight started to begin the maniac made the first move by charging Alexander with his mithril scimitar only for the attack to be doged by Alexander, he then done a speedy and lethal counter strike by slashing his right battle axe in a horizontal arc which managed to cut off the right arm of the maniac, Destiny then decided to finish this quickly and threw one of her knifes directly at the maniac's left eye but of course the maniac was too busy worrying about his lost arm he therefore never seen the steel throwing knife that was flying straight and true and hit its target easily and the knife managed to also managed to go into his brain and killed him before he even hit the ground but before he died he let out a extremely loud cry of agony with caused Alexander to cover his ears with his hands, a couple of minutes later something caught Destiny's eyes she saw two more people of similar description of the first maniac only one of them was female then following the two was ten more maniacs

"Destiny do you have any more throwing knifes?"

"Only a few left but not enough to defeat all those maniacs,"

"We better hope that the maniacs leave after they see what happened to this guy."

"I doubt that because they probably only see prey with some fight in it."

"Then let's get out of here and fast."

"One slight problem,"

"What?"

"There are a couple of maniacs in full rune armour behind us!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you."

"Good point, so we are surrounded, you know how to throw accurately enough to get into the small gaps in the viziers,"

"Normally, but not if there is a height difference and we are in a crater with maniacs marching into it, so there is quite a height difference,"

"Should we leg it?"

"Yes, one the count of three, one, two, thre-"

That was all she could say before a shovel knocked Destiny and Alexander into the dark, blood soaked realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

Information,(in case you were confused about some of the shit in this chapter,)

Mithril, a dark blue material with is slightly stronger metal then Steel.

Rune, otherwise known as Runite it is a light blue metal which is quite stronger then Adamant.

Dragon Hide: The skin of a dragon which is often used as ranged armour and the body is sold at the champion's guild and the coif is sold at the Fist of Guthix.

The Wilderness: A once lush and green paradise until the last battle of the God Wars which was so intense the smoke and blocked out the sun, it is now a hideout for murderers thieves cut-Horatius and monsters because the law didn't see much resources in the area.

* * *

**Yes that's right an information bar because some people might not of played the game and would be wondering about some if not all of the crap that goes on in this story.**


	4. Unknown Developments

**Hello and welcome my dear friends and readers I am just after completing my summer exams (THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU!) and have started to write this chapter in between doing chores and finishing homework and I would be lying if I didn't say that Red Slayer's 'The Girl With The Blood Red Hair," gave me the confidence to write, Also to thanks to any reviewers and about the dragon it's probably going to be the main antagonist of one of my later chapters, anyway Runescape is the property of Jadex Entertainment. by the way this chapter will foreshadow the plot for about a couple of chapters**

* * *

Unknown Developments

* Meanwhile at an unknown location*

"I tell you there were more survivors,"

"Well not like I can tell, and you I know these things." A masked mage said

"I know you have a lot of contacts who tell you things, sir." A female warrior with battered armour said "but if there were any survivors apart from those mages we could recruit them, sir,"

"I know that's what you think administer, but we can't detect any other survivors." At this moment a carrier pigeon flew into the room "wait a minute..." the mage said while reading the message

"What?"

"You know the royal family of Candor was the Death Stalker family..."

"Yes..."

"Well it says here that someone called 'Destiny Death-Stalker' has been sighted near the wilderness exiting it as prisoners of a clan,"

"What clan is that sir?"

"The 'Wasteland Kings'."

"Should we assault thier Citadel?"

"No, the losses would be unacceptable but I could enlist the help of an old friend."

"Who is this friend?"

"The Leader of the Legion of Valour, I'll send him a message calling in the favour he owes me, and then I'll ask him to see if any of the prisoners was called 'Destiny Death Stalker'."

"sir" another warrior said "it says here she was travelling with this guy called Alexander Fire lance."

"I'll recruit him too now everyone it's getting late so you lot might want to go to your rooms I'll be at my room as soon as I finish writing this message."

"sir, just wanted to know which one of your contacts was it that sent you that letter?" the female warrior asked

"it was Joe I'm surprised that he has given me info,"

"In my defence I was duelling Alexander Fire Lance I saw the two becoming companions while the nurses carried me to the duel arena hospital." Joe said as he limped into the room"my leg was cut off during the duel I mean there is still a slight problem of the fact that it is very hard to run I'm fine, now I believe you now owe me 5K, sir"

at this point the mage threw a bag of money "good job. there's your pay in their and another thousand for you're troubles."

"thanks!"

"now everyone go to the bar and do not return here without a hangover, I'll be with you soon." and with that the mage dipped his quill into the blood red ink.

"sir?"

"WHAT?"

"I hope you're plan works."

"Of course it'll work because I'm me. Now begone."

*2 hours later at the Legion of Valour's citadel.*

The leader of the Legion was looking at some paperwork that was given to him by his deputy after one of his men quit because of the low pay he received, so now he was signing a forum declaring that he was no longer was getting paid.

"Sir a letter for you." the Deputy said as she busted into the room holding said letter on her left hand,

"Not now just leave it on my desk,"

"Sir, it is marked urgent,"

"Fine just give me it,"

the Deputy put the letter on the table next to the forum that said that the person who quit was no longer under his dental plan, the deputy then dusted off her dress and walked out of the room closing the door on her way out,

"Hmm, what could this be," the he said while opening the letter to find it was written in blood red ink,

*letter*

Dear, Christopher Maxwell

I write this letter on matters of the most urgent importance you see I need the Wasteland King's citadel razed with the most swiftly and precisely but before you destroy the Citadel check the Wasteland kings prisoners to see if there is an Alexander Fire-Lance and a Destiny-Death Stalker among the prisoners, but in-case you don't want to do it you will do it for I am calling in that favour that you you owe me and of course it will be giving you're troops a good amount of experience, I will be waiting in you're citadel after the attack for Alexander and Destiny, The guard's shifts change at dusk and dawn .I also sent you a abysmal whip as a... token of our 'friendship'. the Wasteland Kings or cowardly and will pray on the weak well most of them anyway.

P.S. If your troops are losing I will assist in the battle by routing them.

Your trusting and loyal friend The Masked Mage.

*Christopher*

"Hmm, I never thought he would call in that favour well I better prepare the troops for war, and see if those two are in the prisoners I'd better position some guards at the entrance to that building, this might be fun."

* * *

**Just to let you know If you haven't noticed yet I****'ve edited the story**

**Thank god that's done my schools been giving me tons of homework like a book review to complete over the weekend and stuff like that well anyway what will await Destiny and Alexander in The Legion of Valour or in the plans of this masked mage only time will tell... By the way the Legion of Valour is a real clan.**

**Anyway Read Rate and if you know what's good for you Review!**


	5. A Taste of Death

**Hello Deathtroll to apologise for not having a chapter up in a while but I will have the next ****ACTUAL ****chapter up by November 1 so until then here is a bonus chapter so that people can stop thinking that I died.**

* * *

**A Taste of Death**

God dam my spellbook and its lack of teleport spells the Masked Mage thought as he rode to the Wasteland Kings' Citadel on a creature from another world it was brown stood on two legs its hide was thick and leathery, it had claws that were the same size as a long-sword blade but they were thinner, the thing had spikes on its back and two horns, it was could match the speed of even the fastest horse with ease of course it was noticed by some Wasteland Kings assassins. There were 5 of them on a single carriage each of them holding their gear in the back,

"Look the masked mage is over there what should we do, sir," An assassin called Desert Shadow (yes that's right tribal names get over It.) said eagerly

"Well get on the bloody driver's seat and drive the carriage into the asshole so we can get paid, go home and relax." Another assassin named Sinbad said "oh wait what the hell is he riding?"

"I have no Idea, should we be worried it is matching our speed with ease." a female assassin said

"Well let's do this anyway Sophie we can catch him catch him off guard and slaughter him after all its just one man," Desert Shadow said his voice oozing with confidence

Sinbad was going to warn them that the mage had spotted them but when he opened his mouth no words came out only blood came out, he collapsed then they noticed a single rune bolt embedded in his back they looked round and seen the masked mage holding a rune crossbow and he was riding towards them the beast he was riding eyed the two assassins like lunch they noticed that it's teeth were the same size of it fingers he put the crossbow away and grabbed a whip even though there was a quarter of a meter distance he jumped onto the carriage and uncoiled his whip and struck Sophie in the chest the black fabric was already starting to go a dark crimson as blood leaked out of the almost invisible wound the fabric wasn't even torn but there was still a wound that bleed another assassin noticed that something was wrong he ran towards the mage hoping that he could get a sneak attack on the mage but the mage pulled out a throwing knife and threw it behind him and it hit the assassin in the head he died probably dead before he even hit the ground Desert Shadow drew his Katana and stepped put a bandage on Sophie before stepping in front of her taking a defensive pose, the first strike was the mage who went for Desert Shadow's heart but he dodged and went for the mages heart with his katana on to be surprised as the mage stopped the blade with his hand and once again went for Desert Shadow's heart but this time he hit and once again the fabric started to get stained with blood even though there was no cut however though this cut was much more fatal then Sophie's because this one was at the heart, but before the mage could deliver the final blow another assassin wielding two war hammers tried to bull-rush the mage but the mage quickly responded by turning around and shooting the assassin in the head with his crossbow, but his quick and sudden made his hood fall off and all the remaining assassins could see was a black and white mask and some brown short cut hair but he quickly put the hood back on before returning to the two wounded assassins Desert Shadow was looking a bit pale and some blood could be seen on the floor and Sophie was trying to cover his wound but something happened that they could not comprehend he cast a healing spell and then said "go and live a normal life oh and for your own good stay away from the Wasteland King's citadel ,"

"I'm going to kill you, you ass hole you almost killed me and Sophie,"

"Oh, and don't make me regret sparing your life... please." The mage said before jumping onto his beastly mount and riding in the direction of the citadel.

"ah.. what do you think that we should do Sophie," Desert Shadow said

"I don't know Desert Shadow but we should try to forget maybe go live in Falador I know a good place that's for sale there at a low price." Sophie replied

"yeah that does sound good, so let's go."Desert Shadow said before walking along with Sophie thinking about what the mage said "Ah Sophie I think that something bad is going to happen to the citadel."

"You do realize that our lives are better off in Falador Living peacefully."

"I suppose anyway lets go."

* * *

**Finally done and yes that is how badass the masked mage is, so you can guess that the Wasteland Kings are royally screwed. **

**Read Rate and Review, also if you want to flame me I will delete it the following morning.  
**

**This is Deathtroll signing off.**


	6. Prison Break Part I

**This is Deathtroll with another chapter for the Redemption I'm sorry that it took so bloody long I had a Massive case of writer's block and I've been reading some good stories and I really need some advice about my Story so I know if my writings crap or not. Of and by the way I'm trying to make this chapter a comedy one but IF you don't laugh I don't blame I suck at comedy, so anyway on with the story, with the 6****th**** part of the Redemption. And also just so you know this is when things get so bad for Destiny she starts swearing. Also Destiny Death-Stalker ****and Alexander Fire-Lance**** are both registered trademarks of Deathtroll**

* * *

**Prison Break Part I**

The sun was slowly rising and even in the depth of these surprisingly warm and rather dry dungeons some sun could been seen giving Alexander a clear view of his surroundings he could see some bars but he couldn't tell what metal they were made of but he thought it might be rusted iron, there was a bucket and a small stack of hey. There were many questions that plagued his mind but only two found its way to his tongue "Where in the name of Saradomin am I? And where the hell is Destiny." Alexander whispered to himself.

*Destiny*

Destiny braced herself as the mithril dagger once again went into her left leg and once again it twisted to cause maximum pain, she had only woken up an hour ago when that bloody dagger found its way into her right leg the first time she had gotten accustom to this woman's stabbing techniques so Destiny suffered a bit less more pain then she usually would but still she was barely concussions but she could still form words in her still pretty little head "stop please, what exactly did I do to deserve this?"

"You will suffer for all you have committed against this clan, so I won't stop stabbing you."

"Wait a minute what clan and what exactly have I committed?"

"You killed CPT. Avareaz, one of our most promising soldiers leading that raid was his first test of leadership one simple task and you and you're boyfriend murdered him and we are the Wasteland Kings."

"Two things, one he's not my boyfriend and two it was self defence."

"I don't care, actually though instead of getting this dagger bloodier then it already is I could make my personal bodyguard beat the shit out of you."

"I'd like to see you try- wait what you say." Just then the door opened and a big bulky guy stepped in he looked like he could barely speak she noticed that he had studded leather wrapped around his wrists.

"Me want smash," he said

"This is Midnight Horror (could be Desert Shadow's idiotic cousin/brother,) he is usually my Personal bodyguard, but today he shall be your torturer and believe me he shall beat you in an inch of your life, it'll be so bad that your friend won't recognise you." The female torturer said a sadistic grin on her face,

"Look I'm really sorry but if it makes you feel better he had a quick semi painless death," Destiny Said terrified by the thought of getting punched to within an inch of her life,

"Semi Painless isn't good enough and quick? I don't think so his left arm was missing and he had a throwing knife in his left eye, it seems more like you condemned him to a slow painful death, and it seems like your punishment is being beaten within an inch of your life and being left in your cell to die of blood loss as you hear your friend screaming in agony, that is the punishment you face for killing my groom-to-be."

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE," Destiny said absolutely terrified and ready to faint, she was sure that this would haunt her until the day she dies,

"Oh and by the way you die we will let your boyfriend know that you died a slow agonizing death and we will show him your corpse and then slit his throat before mutilating you,"

"You truly are insane I'm starting to wonder how you didn't get killed by your own insanity by now," Destiny said petrified by the woman's insanity and wondering how in the name of Guthix she got a military rank.

Just then the sound of a cannon could be heard and a couple of seconds later the force of the cannonball could be heard and part of the room collapsed the woman ran out the door picking up a rune long sword, and turned her head to say the words "now you two play nice."

Midnight horror cracked his knuckles, his neck and said "prepare for some hurt," before going for an uppercut,

"Clearly this brute prefers brute strength over accuracy." Destiny thought, her head was barely even spinning because he had barely landed that uppercut the only reason why he could have been called Midnight Horror was because his awful accuracy, the next punch was much more accurate and hit her in the stomach "maybe I could make him break this flimsy wooden chair then maybe I can throw a few punches daze him and sneak out," Destiny thought, as the next punch came in Destiny turned round on her chair around when the punch hit it immediately shattered sending a shit load of splinters her arms "crap this is going make things more painful," she thought before she quickly got to her feet and prepared to fight hand to hand with a monster of a man.

Midnight Horror made the first move by bull rushing Destiny his right hand raised ready to strike, when he was at striking distance Destiny did a sweep kick that knocked him off his feet both metaphorically and literally, he tried to get up but his reward was a kick to the kidneys and a curb stomp as the next stomp went down Midnight Horror grabbed her foot and twisted "MY ANKLE MY BLOODY ANKLE AND JUST FOR THAT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Destiny shouted trying to ignore the pain in her newly broken ankle, He got up and Destiny seeing no other alternative she kneed him in the groin and then did and upper-cut and kicked him in the face only to be surprised to see that he had been knocked out, "I guess he wasn't ready for some pain now let's see if I can go find Alexander," Destiny said walking out the door which wasn't locked but just before pushing Midnight Horror's unconscious form off the massive hole that was made in the wall she saw chaos, fire and death it reminded her of the camp where 45% of her friends died the rest of her family died at Carndor it brought a tear to her eye.

*Alexander*

Alexander finally managed to open the cell it was quite hard considering the fact that he was picking the lock form the inside of the cell and the only experience he had at lock picking was breaking into his girlfriend's room to make out with her, but anyway as he stepped out of the cell two archers in hard leather armour walked in chatting about their day when they spotted Alexander one of the guards shouted "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MOTHER FUCKER." He sounded like he was drunk probably on moonlight mead, "GET BACK IN YOUR CELL OUR WE WILL KILL YOU"

"Oh shit I've been spotted," Alexander said before running.

* * *

Information (take a guess why this is here):

The Wasteland Kings: A clan made out of murders, thieves, cut throats, maniacs, psychopaths and savages,

Saradomin: The god of wisdom, peace (all though hard to believe) and is considered as the creator of all things, at least by the majority of the human population.

Guthix: The god of balance the first god on Gleinor, he came with the first humans and the majority of his followers are druids, he fell asleep at the end of the first age and woke up during the last battle of the God Wars, and ended it using a single spell, but he didn't create Glenior he just arrived.

* * *

**Finally chapter 6 done sorry I cut it in half it's just that chapter 7 would be a bit faster paced then this chapter, switches POVs rather quickly and should be up sometime in December between my birthday the 1st and Christmas 25th**

**Read, rate and review if you know what is good for you,**

**This is Deathtroll wishing you all a very, very good night.**


	7. Prison Break part II

**Hello Ladies and gentlemen but probably just gentlemen I'm back and with a brand new chapter I hereby present you with chapter 7 of. The. Redemption! Yes that's right I'm back *fireworks go off behind computer* with chapter 7 called Prison Break part II**

* * *

**Prison Break Part II**

Alexander quickly ducked as an arrow whizzed past where his head would have been, realizing that he had no means of escape as the front door was blocked by the two archers and the door behind him was ten meters away and was most likely locked so he had to kill the two archers while he had no weapons or armour, while they on the hand had a hard leather body and chaps and was wielding a bow and had several steel arrows, all ready to be loaded into thier bows, he heard another arrow whiz by and rolled out of the way and was surprised to see that an arrow had embedded itself in his shoulder either the archer was a bad shot or he could somewhat tell where people where going to move in which case good for him!

*Masked Mage*

Meanwhile just outside the citadel a figure just stood there the figure was hooded and cloaked but he also wore a mask if you could see past the mask you would see a devilish grin plastered on a face with dark brown eyes, it seemed that (pre warning after this paragraph you will be sick of the word truth!) he was happy at least he was happy about the truth, the truth that no one else knew the truth, the truth that he was the truth, the truth that very few people knew the truth that he was the one who ordered the attack which was most defiantly the truth, it was in fact so secret that most of the Legion of Valour didn't even know why they were attacking the citadel all they knew was that the boss told them so but they did not know that the boss himself was ordered to attack the citadel, and the Wasteland Kings didn't know why The Legion of Valour had suddenly attacked their citadel, the mage let out a small laugh, before saying to himself, "Every little thing is going exactly to plan..."

*Destiny*

Destiny was moving like a shadow all the chaos down stairs as the Wasteland Kings tried to get some soldiers out to defend the gates, and some of the smoke that some cannon balls managed to blow holes in the walls some of the attackers got into the citadel, it pretty much meant that no one would notice the teenage girl sneaking to where she assumed the prison block was well it was fairly obvious because the door had a massive sign which said 'prison cells and confiscated equipment mother fucker,' "hmm they make it so simple now," she said while looking for a lock pick...

*Alexander*

"OH CRAP" Alexander shouted as another arrow just about missed his head by a centimetre, he could tell that he was running out of room to doge to the left of him there was walls made out of rotten wood and some stone to the right an empty prison cell in the same condition as his own rusted iron bars, stack of hey and a bucket of water, behind him there was a door which defiantly was locked but on the other side he could hear someone lock picking the door "there we go I think that is the ticket but this was much easier at home," the voice was female and sounded like Destiny, he could hear the door unlocking but before the door could swing open, another voice could be heard the voice said "stop right there Wasteland King scum, just what do you think you are doing?"

"Breaking into the prison block what do you think," She had guts Alexander gave her that but the other guy sounded like he wasn't going to take any shit anytime soon.

*Destiny*

The soldier moved closer towards he, he had his dragon long sword lowered but still ready to strike, his shield was gradually as he got closer Destiny realized that he was staring at her lustfully, figuring what he was planning to rape her, cautiously she started to back away her back was against the door and reached for the handle and was going to pull the door open but he was going to kill her if she opened the door, but it would still be better than being defiled by this grunt, but before she could think some more he put his hand on her breasts and said "hmm, soft leather, it probably means that your boobs will stay soft and jingly," but before he could say anything else Destiny kneed him in the balls and opened the door hoping to throw him in a cell and throw away the key but when she opened the door an arrow flew past her head and hit the grunt right between the eyes the warrior had no helmet meaning he was killed instantly , Destiny grabbed the dragon long sword and ran towards the two archers long sword raised she sliced the head of one of them and slit the other's throat.

*Masked Mage*

The battle was rather one sided the Wasteland Kings who had the high ground and held the fort where of course winning and were pushing the Legion back the Mage observing this sighed and said "I hoped I wouldn't have to dirty this sword but if it means victory I'll do it," so Long Sword of Victory in hand **(yes long sword of Victory get over it) **he jumped in to the battlefield and prepared to wreck havoc he seen three warriors in full rune with a berserker shield and wielding a halberd to show their strength and were cutting down troops and the three were at a choke point, they weren't so confident when they were enveloped in flames from a spell called 'Flaming Prominence' cast by the Masked Mage, a female archer in full blue d' hide wielding a Yew Short bow spotted the Mage and draw back an arrow she was hoping to get a headshot and kill the mage, she was heartbroken when a rune bolt shot through her heart the bolt shot by the Masked Mage, the Wasteland Kings were terrified when they realized who or what they were up against they became divided grown men gave out shriek, even some of the most tough of the women were shaking in their stylish yet affordable boots and the words "RETREAT GET BACK TO THE KEEP, GET OUT OF THERE RETREAT HURRY INSIDE GET INSIDE" a random Wasteland King officer ordered, some of the Soldiers started to run while others stood and fought they were the first to fall but when they fell it was no longer a battle it was a slaughter the Legion started to cut down soldiers there was only a hundred of the two hundred and fifty of the Wasteland King's soldiers where left, the fallen were crushed, trampled, sliced, slashed, shot with arrows or killed with flame or earth spells, the remaining ones had barricaded the doors and some of the troops had already covered up the holes in the wall the barricade was made up of anything they could find and they could find a lot of things because they were moving materials so they could build more levels of the citadel so they could find wooden planks metal bars they knew that it wouldn't last long so they unsheathed thier weapons ready to fight they thought that at best it would last 30 minutes when it failed would take down as many of the Legion's troops as they could but when they were hopeful they could hear a voice it was snakelike and creepy the voice said "you cannot win it's hopeless that barricade won't last forever you know and if all of you don't put down your weapons and surrender we will slaughter every man, woman and child we find in there," after the voice started talking the barricade started to shake, they could hear burning and some of metal bars started to become red hot, it the remaining wood was burning and some fell and crushed some of the people who until recently called themselves soldiers, the remaining Wasteland Kings realized that this was their moment of glory, the last stand of the Kings, a general of wasteland kings known only as the king of the highlands, Pulled out his Bandos Godsword and shouted to all those who were unaware of the moment, "WASTELAND KINGS, THIS IS MOST LIKELY OUR LAST MOMENTS, BUT WE SHALL GO OUT IN A BLAZE OF GLORY, BECAUSE ALL THOSE WHO SURRENDER NOW WILL NEVER REDEEM THEMSELVES IN BANDOS' EYES, THEY WILL LIVE IN SHAME FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFES, BUT ALL THOSE WHO FIGHT WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED IN THE AFTERLIFE, SO NOW, FOR CHAOS, FOR WAR, FOR BANDOS!" the door broke down and for a second everything went in slow motion the wasteland kings turned to the door as it broke down weapons at the ready, archers pulled back arrows freshly loaded on to their bows, the Legion warriors charged in, some leaped at their enemies, the Masked Mage came in sword drawn in his right hand, he had his pistol grip rune crossbow in his left hand, a bolt already loaded, time sped up again, archers released their shots, the soldiers who leaped at their enemies were slain, or they slain their targets, the mage fired his crossbow, it hit a random Wasteland king, almost the rest of the Wasteland Kings were slain, only a few remained, the King of the Highlands was one of those people, he wanted to be the one who killed the wretched mage yet the combat style of the mage, which was suicidal and quick as well as his voice slightly accented and very dark and weapons which was long swords, that have thin blades, expensive gold or jewels on the blade or hilt, they all seemed familiar like he had faced the mage before but for now never mind, he charged him, the Mage, familiar with being bull rushed by people, stood his ground the King got closer, the mage dodged at the last minute, he pulled his sword out of the back of a random wasteland king and got back to the new enemy, who was now more smartly running to the mage in a controlled manner, the mage ran quicker towards his enemy, sword poised, like a snake, the mage use the spell surge to move forward, before bringing the sword down, the king dodged by running past the blade and knocking the mage down, the mage quickly got up, he was in front of the mage he swung his sword at the mage in a horizontal arc, which the mage blocked, we locked blades, his blade of course was stronger, the eyes of the mage behind the mask started to go an eerie blue, the sword started to stop moving, or at least it moved more slowly, the king wanted to put the blade down on the mages head, but all power seemed to leave his arms, what the fuck is happening! (Now I shall use first person view because it is less confusing, at least for me)

*Alexander*

We had all our stuff now, which was good, I felt uncomfortable here, even with my battle-axes, let alone unarmed and unamoured, but what was all that noise we heard while we got all our gear on while, also looting some of the chest of people, who wasteland kings who had stored their stuff in some of the chests, which means that know Destiny has 2 steel scimitars, as well as a Charge bow and the scroll to the spell, Wrack, I on the other hand now have an iron full helmet, an iron chest plate and my new heavy duty weapon, a two handed steel sword, we were leaving the prison block or the 'Prison cells and confiscated equipment mother fucker' block, had a nice ring to it, now what was that sound I was hearing, oh wait now I know, it's that fight going on downstairs with several people dead, wait what, the room was littered with corpses or people who were very close to death and were trying to minimize movement and sound, there were two people left who were fighting a massive brute of a man wielding what looked like a God sword but I don't know what god it's dedicated to, the brute was fighting wait is that THE masked mage, I need to get out of here, if he is on a mission of vengeance or 'business' then he'll burn the place to the ground in the most swift fashion possible while still ensuring a satisfying flame, but still, what is the brute thinking when fighting the mage, the mage knocked the sword out of the brutes hand, the brute was knocked down in the process, the mage walked over him and pulled of its mask, but only the brute could see his face, the brute's face started to go pale, he said the words, "It's you Zer0, look if this is about what happened to Rose I'm sorry, we were merely trying to kill you, we didn't mean to kill her but she got in our way,"

"Look, Tim, I wouldn't kill off you and all of the wasteland kings, if you stayed out of my way after you killed six of your men, and if you didn't kill rose or brunt my face, then I might of been a bit less forcefully, I would let all of your assassin's live, but when I saw Rose's body hit the floor and when I saw you standing over it and when you brunt my face by throwing some of my fire in your face, when you just wouldn't die when my fist hit your face and your face hit the floor, when the lava started to get to high ground, when you created the wasteland kings, then you sealed our fate form then onwards you were living off borrowed time you and all your men, I hope you burn in hell..." the mage put his mask back on, sheeted his sword, he withdrew a baton out of his left sleeve, a blade came out of it, turning it into a short sword, he brought it up, in a sacrificial way, and in one swift movement he brought the blade down, to the brute's stomach and then he twisted the blade, before removing it and stabbing the brute's throat, the brute still breathed, his lungs flooded with blood, he started to cough up some as well, the mage left him there to die in agony...

*Masked Mage*

Yes, yes five long years and now the oldest score I had to settle is now over Rose is avenged and I found out that I can take off my mask and the king of the Highlands or Tim, was no more, but can I be sure, this asshole doesn't know when to die so I should just stab, him one more time, like I previously did to so many people who I got down, Directly in. the. Heart, I walked back up to him, memories flashing though my mind, I seen the moment when Rose died...

*Five Years Ago*

The intense heat of the volcano was getting to much, I fought these savages, another one will be taking a dirt nap, as my retractable blade, pierced his throat, I heard a scream, I turned around and to this, day I wish I hadn't for it was my worst nightmare, the headless body of rose fell to the floor, the body didn't have a Right arm as well the arm was in fact sinking into the lava, the head was held by a much bigger savage, wielding a leaf bladed sword there was dry blood all over it apart form at the edges which were razor sharp there was two fresh slashes of blood, Rose's blood, he held the sword like a children's toy, in his left hand he held Rose's head and he dropped it into the lava, I started, to run at him, in a suicidal way, this bastard is going to die in the most horrible way possible I would cut his fingers off one by one, then maybe his toes, wait no I could, skin him alive, then gut him, one thing was clear one way or another, even if it takes me the rest of my life, he will pay, for killing my lovely Rose.

*Present*

and said "Just for good measure," I stabbed him with my retractable blade, I heard him breath his last, it wasn't the agony filled death I wanted him to die but then again, just to be sure, now I knew this fucker was dead, the memory of my fight in the volcano with this bastard was flashing back,

*5 Years Ago, again,*

he grabbed me as I jumped at me, he threw me into the wall, eager to add me to his kill list, he walked over me and prepared to swing down, I kicked him in the balls, before getting up and I threw my sword to my side, I kicked his sword out his hand, it flew straight into the lava, he realized what was happening, as I tried to Roundhouse kick him, he garbed my leg and elbowed it, I held back a scream of agony, then I remembered, soaking of things that come out of my mouth, I quickly casted a spell called "Dragon Breath", he sidestepped and almost stumbled into the lava in an effort to avoid the massive cloud of fire that came out of my mouth, I realized he could burn alive, in a volcano, I prepared a ball of fire and threw it at him he looked like he was going to try to deflect my fire the flame reached him and he swiftly brought the Iron Guards on his arms round and deflected the fire and it headed in my direction, another mistake was made I didn't dodge, I thought that it wouldn't hit me but I was wrong, it headed straight into my face scorching it I quickly put it out with a water spell, my face was most likely singed, I got back up and with a new fury I let loose a flurry of punches, some hitting him in the nose, some in the jaw, some even between the eyes but the ones that I remember most are the last three I started to get I tried, I uppercut punched him, before punching him in the throat and to finish off, I punched him directly in the nose, I heard a sickening crack, that was his nose breaking or my hand breaking, I couldn't tell because I was already in pain, I couldn't tell was it was coming form, the brute fell to the ground his entire face filled with burses parts of them were broken open form all the punishment, I left him there, but one thing that remains, which would be good for hiding my scarred face, the Mask, enchanted to give me good like powers, making it what I feel is a good name for it the mask of minds, putting it on my face, with a tear in my eye, the mask slipped on with ease

*Present*

now I could fell, a burden being lifted off of me, the bastard was truly dead, but now what about what I truly came here for, Destiny Death Stalker and her companion, Alexander Fire-Lance, Fire Lance it's a curious name, maybe I should look into it, might be a brother of that bastard daughter, Xeph Fire-Lance, anyway now where are they if they are good enough they must of broke out by now, otherwise then they might not be good as I thought because I know the wasteland kings, their security guards are normally drunk, under qualified and hate their job, cause nothing good happens here apart from their deaths which they will pretty much just say "oh your escaping, good can you kill me on the way out," anyway, I looked up in a sinister way, oh there they are, just outside the prison block they probably watched me kick Tim's ass, but still, I don't want to teleport to them it would be impolite so I'll just walk up to them.

*Destiny*

Wait the mage is coming for me, shit I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I am going to die, there is no chance in hell, I'll make it out alive, I tried to run but suddenly, my legs lost all movement, they just stayed perfectly still, there was a errie dark blue glow coming form under the mask, I readied my scimitars if I was going to die I might as well go down fighting the Masked Mage, I've heard tales of people who had seen its face before, they had become jibbeing recks but they always gave the same description of his face: Horribly Brunt, Lots of scars and missing skin, near the mouth, and a eye that was deamonic red, maybe I can knock the mask of him and see what it really looks like, my arms stopped moving as well, what the hell is happening! oh Saradomin, be merciful on me I want to at least die a quick death, at least, hell I settle for a somewhat quick semi painless death, but still, what the fuck was going to happen..

*Alexander*

oh crap Destiny can't move, well I guess I could try and protect her, I grabbed Destiny's bow and aimed it at the Mage, Last I heard, Range beats Mage, but he also uses a sword which means that I can be beat by the sword in treams of the combat triangle, but still, I fired the arrow, it flew at the mage swiftly to my dissapointment though, the mage defleated the arrow with his elbow, it landed harmlessly in a wall, "I came here for you two, and Im not leaving without you" he said

"I'd like to see you, wait what did you say?" Destiny said still finding it hard to believe what was happening,

"I said: 'I came here for you two and I'm not leaving without you,'"

I was about to say some as Destiny was going to but then, I noticed The mage having a spell ready, I realized what was about to happen, it already happened we fell to the ground and darkness took us.

* * *

**There finally you infernal chapter I have completed you, sorry it took so long, however I'm already working on the next chapter so I hope to see you soon, also this to date is the longest chapter in both words and time to write,**

**GOODNIGHT AND GODSPEED!**


	8. snemO

**Hello loyal fans, new comers or those weird people who live just to flame me, and welcome to the next chapter of the Redemption, are you excited and sorry it took so god dam long I've been busy, so not much else to say apart from new chapterz yay! Also by the way if you hate dark chapters the start of this chapter will be dark, I'll let you know when it's over,**

* * *

Chapter 8: snemO

(It's Omens Backwards)

I was running with Alexander trailing behind, the B.E.A.S.T.s (Beastly. Extremely .Anti-Acrobatic. Savage. Thing.[For the look, think the hound form the hunger games movie) were gaining on them, they were both unarmed, I heard a scream and she turned around the B.E.A.S.T.s had got him they started to eat him alive, "Forget about me just save yourself," that was the last thing he said before one of those things had ripped his voice box out, I turned around and ran fast, I kept running, she just wanted to cry, I wanted to die so I could be reunited with all I had lost, but I couldn't not until I have avenged my family, so I ran faster than I've previously had before, running away that's all I could do right now, it's pretty much all I had done in my life, I could hear those things getting closer, they had gained a blood lust now, they were gaining on me, I was running out of breath I can't run for much longer, one of the beasts, got in front of me and leaped on me, knocking me to the floor, it started to try to rip my throat out, I put my hands on the beasts head and tried to push it off me, but it was hopeless it's jaws were slowly lowering, I could smell the blood of my best friend, overwhelmed by grief, my grip broke and its teeth sunk into my throat I could fell death claiming me,

(**Dark moment over sensitive ones, now for the foreshadowing)**

*?*

There was utter darkness and no weight, wait what the hell, well at least I this can't get any weirder, "Destiny Death-Stalker, Princess of a fallen nation, daughter of a royal whore, duelist jailbird, murderer." the voice sounded like the Mage well now this had gotten weirder indeed

"No Stop saying that! Stop it," I shouted at the Mage, maybe he was an infernal Mage because, and apparently they can go into your mind

"You seek vengeance, vengeance for your friends, vengeance for your family, Vengeance against the dark, but to truly beat the dark , you must be one with the dark," I had literally no idea what the hell he was talking about "You must seek a special blade, forged in the heart of a dying infernal demon," a blade came into view it the blade was red hot rune, the hand guard was shaped like a skull it was made out of black metal lined with pure gold, the handle was made out of yew wood, wrapped in royal dragon hide (It's Purple) the sword looked as light as a feather, "The Blade of whispering death, bit be weary Destiny for when you wield the blade, you will belong to it until the day you die, and to wield such a weapon that wouldn't accept me, you would require to sacrifice your own life force to it, a glimmer of light appeared I ran towards it ignoring what the mage said, I wanted to wake up, I saw parts of my life flash before my eyes, my somewhat happy childhood, the day I got my pet wolf, spirit the day I learned rudimentary martial arts, and then the most unhappy part of my life to date, the day Evalrag desultory Crandor. I then saw into the future and seen me wielding the blade of whispering death, and fighting the dragon, I arrived at a room with a map in it lying on the floor, it only had one island on it Crandor, under the island someone had wrote the words, Were a legend begins is where a legend ends, I was interested I wanted to find out more but I was starting to wake up...

*Masked Mage*

The hot fires of hell was radiating form the lava that poured form the mouths of statues of angels duel wielding long swords, as I walked though the forge room, the sounds of boots lightly colliding with the bricks that once made up part of a fortress, that I half destroyed out of spite, I clenched my fist together and the massive statue of the queen black dragon opened it's mouth and super heated lava poured into the forge in a small water flow thing, the pool filled more as I got closer, I stopped the flow, I focused on the door and locked it using my powers, even angels feared this place, upon closer inspection one might of noticed that the statues of the angels had faces of fear or sorrow, I opened up a small hole on the very fabric of existence, and pulled out of it satchels of Runite and Elemental metals, the element I was using was the element of death, the weapon I was making was to replace the whip I had which was as it turned out was made out of corrupt dragon, it had crumbled on the way to the citadel, I put the metals along with the metric tonnes of coal I already had, I pulled the mask of my face and put it down the weapon I was going to create was a scythe, and I was going to need all the vision I could get, I new it would be a short while before it would all melt, I quickly put the kettle on next to me, in other words I was going to just put the kettle next to the lava, I got my old quarter staff, setting it down next to my to my table were I make the finished results, the kettle boiled and I got my tea leaves, teapot and cup, after a while I managed to make some nice quality tea, I took a sip, I turned to the staff, I got the knife form under the table and started to carve the staff,

*Ten minutes Later*

the metal had all been melted into a couple of high quality ingots it was already under my hammer, as I beat it out into a curved blade, the heat of the area made it almost impossible for it to cool down, the death metal looked like massive twisted wounds, the runite was the main metal in this blade, I started to beat in the details, the face of a horned demon was put in the for for intimidating factor, the curves of the blade was nice and natural, I wasn't going to ruin that, the grindstone would make the edges sharp, that and using the severed heads of my enemies, but that was a bit to ghoulish, but I should just focus on the shape for now, this was going to be as fearsome weapon

* * *

**Alright, OK do if you haven't figured it out yet, I had wrote some of this chapter during, prison break part II, I literally completed this a couple of minutes after I posted Prison Break part II and by the way, if you are annoyed about this being a short chapter, what where you expecting, it is a little foreshadowing chapter, I decided to have just so I have some plot relevance that you know to work with I also ook some time to add some more meat by a creepy scene in hell. Anyway Goodnight and Godspeed, I have some writing to do..**


End file.
